Mashups are known for obtaining live data from web services and providing the data to the user in a more flexible manner than conventional portals. Businesses today lack a straightforward way to apply fine-grained, attribute-based policy control to enterprise mashup-based applications.
Enterprise mashup solutions are created rapidly, are dynamic in nature, and can be easily shared with others, promoting collaboration. Given this context, straightforward and fine-grained access control is a must. Moreover, businesses require solutions that are as open and cross-platform as possible.
Previous attempts at solving this problem rely on non-enterprise mashup-based approaches.
Previous solutions that were fairly straightforward were also more coarse-grained in the policies that could be created and applied. On the other hand, previous solutions that supported more sophisticated policies were also more complicated to use.